Broom Cupboard Rendezvous
by Minoru19
Summary: Harry asks Cedric to meet him in a broomcupboard...cough. 1st person, harry's POV I may add more chapters tell me what you guys think about it! AN:not for children! PWP


Broom-closet Rendezvous

By: Minoru19

I told him to meet me here in the broom closet where Rita Skeeter held our first interview as Triwizard Champions a few months ago. He most likely thinks that I have information about the last challenge. I don't. I feel that enough is enough, I have to tell him that I feel for him in this strange way. I don't rightly know when I started to get these strange feelings for Cedric, all I know is that I don't understand them. Cedric is very good looking but I believe my love or infatuation with him is more than just skin deep. He seems to like me a lot, I feel his eyes on me then he quickly looks away with the faintest shade of pink glowing on his cheeks. Every time I see this my heart skips a beat.

The door creeks open and Cedric walks in. I cant help but feel nervous, my insides turning into jello as I saw him smile and walk towards me.

"Hi, Harry." Cedric said

"Hi" is all I could manage.

"So, do you have tips for the next challenge?" he said sitting on the lowered shelf along the wall

"Well actually…" I notice how close we are because of the lack of room in the closet, " no I don't." I confess. I could see that Cedric was confused. "Cedric I wanted to tell you…I wanted to say that I…" I faltered and considered running away from this awkward situation but I hear myself speak, "Cedric may I kiss you." My eyes widen with horror as the words I spoke hung in the air like a squall. I looked at Cedric but he wasn't looking at me, he wasn't even smiling, but after a while he nodded.

I regain my courage and bring our lips together in one quick and desperate moment but I can't pull away, I want more. Then I feel Cedric move and he parted his lips slightly. I trust my tongue into Cedric's hot mouth. Cedric is kissing back and I have trouble thinking about anything else but the aching in my groin. Cedric pulls away. We are both breathless and aroused. It seems as though Cedric was mulling the kiss over in his mind, his face blushing and his lips swollen from kissing.

"Cedric?" I say after my voice returns to me. He looks at me and smiles and we lean in for another kiss that was even better than the first. I cant suppress the urge to touch more of him. I break the kiss and move to his neck. I hear Cedric breaths become rapid as I lower my hand to his crouch. I back away and drop to my knees fumbling with his belt to open his trousers.

Cedric stood up and took his trousers off. I see that his chest is heaving with anticipation and his cock was dripping. I ignore my painful ache and licked the tip of Cedric's cock before I took him in. The taste is like nothing I've ever tasted before—salty sweet, the taste of Cedric. I hear Cedric's moaning and revel at the fact that I am making him do that. I stop sucking him and ask if he could lie down because my knees were beginning to hurt. He agrees and lies down quickly and I resume. Hearing his moans almost bring me to the brink of release. I don't want it to end and he is so close. Moving from his cock I travel lower to his entrance. I remember reading about this sort of thing so I decide to try it. I began licking his entrance and I feel Cedric jerk and call out my name.

"God Harry!" I hear him cry out.

I sit up and take off my trousers. Cedric sits up abruptly and looks at my swollen, dripping cock. With is mouth partially open and with heavy breaths he unbuttons his shirt. I do the same. Our cloths lay forgotten next to us as I kiss him passionately. We lay down and Cedric spreads his legs so that I could fit perfectly in between them. Our bodies align and my cock rubbed his entrance and I want to take him. I never imagined that simple skin on skin would be this electrically arousing. I kiss him, he is so beautiful.

I try to enter him but he is so tight. I don't want to hurt him but I try again and I see him tense and scream in pain. I stop immediately.

"Lubrico…use lubrico." Cedric winces.

I reach for my wand and I say the spell. Instantly Cedric's insides became slick and wet. I slipped in easily and it went in deep. I didn't move for a while so Cedric could get used to me being inside him—though it is very hard to do. Our lips meet and our tongues battle hungrily. Cedric broke it and said "Do it Harry, I can't wait any longer" grabbing my thigh. I pull out and thrust back in…

The small room is filled with the sounds of our love-making. Cedric moaned desperately and writhed beneath me, arching up hard to meet me. I thrust harder and deeper burying myself in Cedric's body and feeling his cock pulsing against my stomach as Cedric came with an incoherent cry and I came after him, losing all thought in the bliss of climax.

We lay together for a while sweating and breathing in ragged gasps kissing each other's damp skin. Once our breaths became more controlled I find the strength to look into his face and see his eyes meeting mine. His hair, dripping with sweat, was plastered to his forehead. I pull out of him slowly wanting to savor our last moments as one. Cedric groaned at the sensation of it. I lay on him again and I play with a lock of his wet hair tiredly as he lazily stroked my back.

"I wonder what time it is." I tell Cedric.

He smiles and says "I have no idea."

I get up missing his touch already reaching for my shirt. I slick my damp hair back and reach for my trousers. Cedric sits up and watches me dress. "So I guess you figured me out." Cedric said.

"Figured you out?" I ask "what do you mean?"

"That I like guys, a lot of people don't know but suspect it anyway. Did you ever think that of me before…this?" Cedric asked cleaning himself and putting on his shirt.

"I had hoped you did but I see you with Cho all the time so I guessed you really like her."

Cedric chuckled "I did for a while but it felt wrong with her."

I want to ask if they had ever had sex but truly I don't want to know.

"I've felt attracted to you for a long time Harry. It took everything not to try and meet you in the Prefects bathroom before the second challenge…"

I smile at him and help him up from the floor. Cedric puts his trousers on and picks up his wand. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow Harry," he says. He bends down to kiss me and I wish we could stay together wrapped in each other's arms all through the night.

"Can we meet again?" I ask

Cedric smiles happily through his tired eyes, "I would love nothing more Harry."


End file.
